Silencing Spell
by It's All A Facade
Summary: 'Ah, such cruel words from such beautiful lips. Your words are like poison arrows that pierce through my heart.' "If you're going to be melodramatic, Potter, at least use a better metaphor", Lily said, jotting down a name on her chart. 'It was actually a simile, dear Lilyflower. Do try and keep up.'


**A/N- Just some sweet, silly little Jily goodness. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Three little words that cause me infinite pain every time I write them.**

"My middle name is Charles." The library was filled with the soft chatter of people trying not to be heard.

"Go. Away." Lily clenched her jaw, determined not to look up from the Prefects' rounds charts.

"Yep, Charles. James Charles Potter. That's the name", the bespectacled boy tipped back in his chair, nibbling on a Sugar Quill.

"Sod off, Potter", Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Or, you know, just use that last part. That's good, too." The boy inspected his fingernails. "You know, Lily, you've got to get over this silly little schoolgirl crush you've quite obviously got on me. It's completely unprofessional."

"You've used that line, already, Potter", Lily said, her patience running thin.

"Of course, when I say 'little', that's just a phrase. I mean, your _obsession _with me is almost frightening", James shook his head.

"Used that, too", Lily sighed. "Just go away. I've got this, Potter."

"My name's not Potter. Not anymore."

"I don't need your theatrics right now, Potter", Lily all but growled.

"They say that love and hate are opposite sides of the same galleon", James wiggled his eyebrows.

"They also say that standing naked in a barrel full of eels' eyes with the liver of a toad tied to your throat during the full moon cures spattergroit", Lily retorted, clearly annoyed.

"Well, it could be true", James shrugged. "I mean, have you ever tried it before? If you have, I want to know why I haven't been shown pictures."

"If you don't shut up, _you'll _end up in the barrel full of eels' eyes. And I _will_ take pictures", Lily threatened.

"Well, gee Lily, if you wanted a picture of me, all you had to was ask", James replied, twirling his half eaten Sugar Quill between his fingers like a baton.

"Potter. Shut. Up."

"Why should I-" James was quickly silenced with a jab of the redhead's wand.

"That's better", Lily sighed. James took a scrap of parchment and scribbled down, _Impressive wandwork, Evans. Your nonverbal spells are getting better._

"Thank you, Potter", she said calmly.

_Wanna go out with me?_

"Not if my life depended on it", she replied coolly.

_What if my life depended on it?_

"No."

_You wound me, dearest Lilykins. I think I shall go cry in a corner now._

"Go ahead."

_Ah, such cruel words from such beautiful lips. Your words are like poison arrows that pierce through my heart._

"If you're going to be melodramatic, Potter, at least use a better metaphor", Lily said, jotting down a name on her chart.

_It was actually a simile, dear Lilyflower. Do try and keep up._

"Should I just give you the Full Body-Bind so you can't speak _or_ write?"

_I would not like that very much._

"Well then, _shut up_."

_If you haven't noticed... _James attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

"I _will _hex you, Potter."

_My love is a cruel woman, it cannot be denied._

"I am _not_ your love!" Lily shouted, her face red. A few heads turned.

_Tut, tut, tut, we are in a library, Lily dear. Do try to keep your voice down._

"Potter. Do not, under any circumstance, call me my first name or any variation of it. Understood?"

_We are Head Boy and Girl, shouldn't we try to get along?_

"Understood?" Lily repeated.

_Alright, dearest... Evans. Evans-kins. Evans-flower. _

"It's _Evans_, Potter. Say it with me now- Oh, wait." Lily smiled mockingly.

_Low blow, Evans. Low blow._

"Potter, how is it that even when you can't talk, you're irritating?"

_I'm just that talented._

Lily laughed a little inwardly, not that she'd ever admit it. Potter's ego didn't need anymore inflating.

_So... Wanna take that Silencing Spell off now?_

"Not a chance, James." The words were out of her mouth before she even realized it. Her eyes quickly widened. James pumped his fist into the air, shouting words that would never be heard.

_James! You called me James! You love me!_

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Potter_", Lily said quickly, trying to stop the flush spreading through her cheeks. "Like I would ever fancy you."

_Of course you do! How could you not? I'm a charming, dashing rogue!_

"Charming? Where'd you get that idea?" Lily asked as mockingly as possible, to make up for her slip up.

_My mum told me._

Lily snorted. "Really? I would've guessed Sirius."

_What's Padfoot got to do with this?_

"The only person you fancy more than me is Sirius", Lily smirked. "Blimey, you two share a dorm and everything- who knows what goes on up there?"

_First of all, so you do admit that I actually fancy you and I'm not just trying to annoy you? Second of all, do you and your mates do that kind of stuff in your dorm? I'm not a pervert, Pads is the one that wants to know. Third of all, I think I'm going to be sick. You have a sick, sick mind, Evans._

"How are you writing so fast?" Lily asked, ignoring everything else. He was cranking out his replies in seconds, writing as fast as he spoke, with his handwriting still remaining legible.

_If you want to write notes to your friends and have proof that you're paying attention at the same time, you've gotta know how to write fast._

"Why don't you just use a Quick Quotes Quill?"

_Why, Lily Evans, giving me tips on how to break rules? I never thought I'd live to see the day._

"Believe me, Potter, there are a whole lot of days you won't be living to see if you don't shut up _right now_", Lily threatened.

_Love you too, Evans._

"You're insane, Potter", Lily said matter-of-factly.

_Obviously- I'm in love with someone way out of my league._

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter", Lily warned.

_Not even into your pants?_

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed indignantly, her face flushing. Madam Pince, who had been stocking books near their table immediately turned around.

Yep, they were screwed.

"Are you making a racket in my library?" she hissed furiously. Lily and James quickly started gathering up their things, knowing the boot was coming next. "Get out, then! Both of you!"

"Am I the only one who finds it hypocritical of her that she yells at us for making noise?" Lily muttered bitterly. James snorted in agreement. "Oh, and by the way, Potter? I'm not removing that Silencing Spell, so I suggest you find Remus and have him take it off for you." She walked off with that.

James smiled. It might not have been much, but it was still the longest conversation they'd ever had.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! I was thinking about having Lily actually fall for him in this story (you know, getting to know that he wasn't all too bad while he had the Silencing Spell), but then I realized that there are some people I know that could manage to be irritating with their mouths duct taped shut, and I imagine James to be kinda like that, so I made this an in-between stage. Anyways, I'm thinking about writing a Marauders story about the Marauders trying to get Lily and James together, but at the rate I'm going, it's going to take a year to finish. (I imagine this story will be 5-10 chapters long.) So... If anyone would care to see that happen, feedback on my stories would probably get me going! (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) Anyways, t****hanks for reading! And hopefully reviewing!**


End file.
